herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
NOTE: This is the '''Spider-Man/Peter Parker from Miles Morales' dimension' in the film, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-verse. If you want to see the alternative Spider-Man/Peter Parker from the another dimension in the same film, see this page.'' Peter Parker was the first Spider-Man in Miles Morales' dimension, but was tragically killed in battle against the Kingpin. He was the minor supporting character of the 2018 animated superhero movie, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' Bitten by a radioactive spider at age 15, Peter Parker became the costumed superhero Spider-Man following the death of his Uncle Ben. Operating as Spider-Man for 10 years (with assistance from his Aunt May) Peter met and married Mary Jane Watson. He also came into conflict with numerous villains such as Doctor Octopus, Scorpion, Tombstone, Green Goblin, and crime boss Wilson Fisk, aka Kingpin. However, things would change when Kingpin eventually had a machine called the Super-Collider commissioned from the scientific corporation Alchemax, designed and constructed by Dr. Olivia Octavius, intending to open a portal to another dimension to find counterparts of his deceased wife and son. However, Spider-Man found out about this and attempted to stop his plans. He engaged Norman Osborn, aka the Green Goblin somewhere in the bunker the Collider was located. Attempting to reason with the Goblin about the danger the Collider posed, he discovered and rescued a young boy named Miles Morales, who had stumbled upon the battle, and discovered Miles had similar powers through their shared spider-sense. He instructed Miles to keep out of harm's way, and even offered to teach him about his powers, but was ambushed by the Prowler, whom he fought across the Collider's chamber. Eventually, the Goblin attacked again as the Collider activated and created a dimensional rift. Goblin attempted to kill Spider-Man by placing him in the colliding energy beams, and through his unique dimensional signature, ended up causing a powerful dimensional disruption that ended up drawing in inter-dimensional counterparts of him into his universe, namely two older versions of himself, alongside Peni Parker and Gwen Stacy, also Peter Porker. The resulting explosion heavily damaged the Collider, killing Osborn under it's wreckage and badly injuring Spider-Man. Miles found Peter's wounded form, to which the dying hero gave him a flashdrive with software to disable and destroy the Collider, instructing Miles to do so and keep safe from the Kingpin, falsely assuring the boy he'd be safe. He is confronted by Fisk, and weakly banters with him, but also attempts to reason with his nemesis, telling him that trying to bring back Vanessa and Richard was not worth potentially destroying New York. Unfortunately, the mention of them enrages Kingpin into dealing a fatal blow to Peter, murdering him. He orders Prowler to dispose of the hero's body, and upon spotting an obscured Miles, also orders his death. Peter's death is later discovered and is reported throughout New York, shocking the citizens with their beloved hero's tragic demise. A speech is later held by his distraught wife Mary Jane, who states that Peter humbly believed anyone could be Spider-Man, merely saying he was just the boy who was bitten by the spider. Immensely guilty and bound by his promise to destroy the Collider and stop Fisk's scheme, Miles purchased a cheap Spider-Man Halloween costume in an effort to carry on Peter's place as Spider-Man. Personality Peter Parker was a man who loved being Spider-Man. Despite being injured and knocked down constantly he declared that he loved helping people as Spider-Man. According to his wife at his funeral he was also very humbled and once told Mary Jane that anyone could be Spider-Man. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Predecessor Category:Deceased Category:Super Hero Category:Paragon Category:Athletic Category:Spiderman Characters